


if it takes time

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But here it is, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, idk what the fuck this is, mentioned - Freeform, or where it came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's going to take us time too, but that's okay.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it takes time

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY  
> I DON'T KNOW  
> IM SORRY

Spending time alone with Saki is starting to get easier. Naturally, that took some time for Anri to adjust to; it took time for all of them to adjust really, though she was often afraid she was having the most trouble. Having her introduced into the group like that, with their own connection already built while she had an entirely separate connection to Masaomi, was going to take its fair share of work.

It was all going to take work, and at first, they wondered about how things were going to play out and settle in. Was Saki just there because Masaoi was, and was her only place in their relationship at his side? Or would she end up seamlessly mingling with Mikado and Anri as well? Where would the lines be drawn? The four decided to just see where things went from there, but it was quite the adjustment.

Anri always liked Saki, from the very beginning; she was honest and strong and beautiful, just the sort of girl she would have imagined for Masaomi. It's hard not to be envious of how much easier this all was for her, but she never does anything to make Anri feel lesser. She is simultaneously easy and hard to envy.

And it gets easier to be alone with her and easier to know how to talk to her. She begins to grow comfortable with Saki in the way she once did with Mikado and Masaomi back then, and she wonders what this means for them. If the dynamics of their relationship are going to shift, she thinks that she would like that, but there's no way to tell what Saki will think of something like that. Anri wants to ask her, but she isn't sure how to do it.

“I'm really proud of you,” says Saki one day when they are alone, without context or warning.

“Huh? But...why? What...what did I do?”

“Sorry, I guess it's weird for me to just say something like that out of the blue,” she says with a good-natured laugh. “It's just that I've been watching you for so long, and it's been nice to see you come into yourself. It's especially nice to see how you've started accepting yourself and how you fit in here!”

Anri can feel herself blushing at the other girl's words and isn't sure how to reply. She didn't even realize that Saki had been paying so much attention to her. Finally, she says, “Thank you, but...I haven't really done anything special.”

“You shouldn't sell yourself short all the time! It's good that you're so at ease with them now, it's a big accomplishment that you should feel proud of. I hope that someday...” Saki pauses, and actually blushes a bit before she speaks. “Someday, I hope that you can be that at ease with me.”

Anri gasps softly, the words surprising her. What's more, she's surprised by how pleased she is, by how much she hopes for the same thing. She has a hard time meeting Saki's eyes as she smiles, and she quietly replies, “I'd like that too.”

“I've always really admired you,” the other girl goes on to say. “I was actually really nervous about you not liking me!”

This surprises Anri even more; to think that someone like Saki, someone who always seems to know exactly where her place is, would be nervous about what _she_ might think! She wants to tell Saki that she's not worth worrying about that much, but she's trying not to talk about herself like that, and she's trying to stop thinking about herself like that. In the end, she doesn't say anything, and she feels bad for leaving her hanging like that, but she really doesn't have any idea what to say or where to start.

“It's okay,” says Saki after a moment. “It's going to take us time too, but that's okay.” She rests her hand on top of Anri's, and Anri believes her.

 


End file.
